Am I Free or Not
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: Sequel to KurokoTetsuya101's Fanfiction Neighbors. After Kuroko was free from Kise Ryouta he has changed as in he doesn't want anyone near him or help him out after Kise was put in the mental hospital Everything seemed to be okay, but what happens when Kise manages to get out and is after Kuroko againContain Mpreg&YandereKise.I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and the songs used on here.
1. Chapter 1

Am I Really Free or Not

Prologue

Yandere!Kise RyoutaxKuroko Tetsuya

It's been a few months since the incident with Kise Ryouta who was Kuroko Tetsuya' best friend from Teiko Middle School, but now he became so obsessed with Kuroko that he didn't want anyone near Kuroko, and also because of that incident. Kuroko doesn't want anyone involved or near Kuroko because he doesn't know of what to do or how to feel about Kise ever since he saw him in the hospital. Even after the incident Kuroko's friends from the Generation of Miracles and his teammates from Seirin high have been trying to help him out, but Kuroko doesn't want anyone to come near him. Even the Generation of Miracles' teammates try to help out the best that they can for Kuroko, but he turns them down for any help, they still try to help Kuroko the best they can.

-Meanwhile as basketballs roll across the screen-

Back at the hospital, Kise was in his room as he was still wrapped in a white clothing and still was repeating Kuroko's name over and over again. As he was repeating his name over and over again, a knock on the window breaks his thoughts as he looks up in seeing a familiar dark grey braided hair, ex-former of Generation of Miracles, piercing on each ear, and dark grey eye that were very narrow as he was wearing his gym uniform like he just out of a basketball game as Kise said in a dark voice, "Haizaki Shougo, what are you doing here?" "Oh what's wrong, can't I visit a former teammate of mine." Haizaki said in a sarcastic tone and Kise said in a dark tone, "Stop playing games with me Haizaki. Now tell me, why are you here?" "I'm here to help you in getting back of what's rightfully yours." Haizaki said as Kise's eyes widen with happiness as he starts to repeat Kuroko's name over and over again; Haizaki said, "But you have to do exactly what I say, understand." "Yes, yes, just get me out of here. So I can have my precious Tetsuya back." Kise said with excitement in his voice and Haizaki chuckles as he said, "Excellent, but now you have to be patient until the time is right for me to come and get you, understand." Kise nodded his head several times and Haizaki said, "Well then until then later then, Kise Ryouta." With that said, Haizaki Shougo leaves the hospital as Kise chuckles like the crazed, obsessed person he is as he repeats Kurko's name over and over again as Kise then said, "Don't worry Tetsuya, because you beloved lover is coming to save you once again~."

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Am I Really Free or Not

Ch. 1

Yandere!Kise RyoutaxKuroko Tetsuya

(Warning: MPreg from here on out throughout the fanfiction)

A few days later, Kuroko wakes up the next morning as his puppy Nigou was there to greet him as he said, "Good morning, Nigou." Nigou barks in replying back to his master, Kuroko then gets out of bed, makes his bed, heads towards his closet in getting his gym practice uniform as he was still in his pajamas, he changes out of his pajamas, and into his school uniform as he carries his stud in his gym bag. He then went into the bathroom to brush his messy bed hair and brushes his teeth. After he was done, he grabs his bag as he goes to the kitchen, and makes himself some breakfast. Kuroko now lives in an apartment after his parents were murder by Kise Ryouta. His friends helped him out in moving to another home. So he lives just a few houses down from his new light, Kagami Taiga, and just when he finished making and eating breakfast which was hard boiled eggs. Kuroko hears the door open, he goes to answer the door, and he opens the door as it reveals, his new light, Kagami Taiga as Kagami said, "Morning Kuroko." "Morning." Kuroko said as he unsure about having his friends walking him to school or anywhere he goes 24/7 and Kagami notices as he said, "Kuroko, I know that you don't us near you, but we just want to make sure that your safe, okay." Kuroko doesn't say anything as Kagami grabs Kuroko's bag and they leave Kuroko's apartment as Kuroko locks his door; went their way to school. As they walked to school, Kuroko was quiet all the way to school which was normal since Kuroko didn't want Kagami or anyone to get involve with him. As they arrived to school, every time when his teammates try to talk to him, Kuroko ignores them, and walks away from them. As Kuroko puts his stuff in his locker, he then went to class as he kept everything to himself, and not saying anything. As all of his classes ended, he and Kagami went to the gym in meeting up with the others for practice, and they went to their lockers in getting their gym bags as they headed to the gym, but for some reason Kuroko started to feel like that he was getting sick. As they arrived at the gym, everyone else was already stretching, and the coach Riko notices the two coming into the gym as she said, "Good afternoon, Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun." "Good afternoon coach." They both said as the team and Riko were worried for Kuroko; Kiyoshi said to Kuroko, "So ready for practice, Kuroko-kun?" "…" Kuroko doesn't say anything as Kiyoshi knows that means that Kuroko still doesn't want to talk anyone still and then Riko said as she claps her hands, "Alright let's get this practice started, everyone." Everyone nods their heads as they start their practice in passing the ball to one another, shoot the ball into the basket, dribbling the ball down and up the court, and then played scrimmage game against one another as it was Upper class vs Freshmen. As practice continues, Kuroko started to get more and more dizzy, and Kagami notices something was off with Kuroko as Kagami was about to say something, but then Kuroko passes out as Kagami catches him as he shouts, "Kuroko, Oy wake up!" Everyone stops of what they were doing and they run towards Kagami as he was holding him in his arms as his eyes were closed and Riko said, "Kagami-kun, what happened to Kuroko-kun?" I-I don't know he just passed out all of the sudden." Kagami said as Riko then said, "Okay let's stop practice for today and Kagami you call the Generation of Miracles and let them know of what's going; then meet us at the hospital okay." Kagami nods his head and speed dials Akashi Seijuro while the coach and the team take Kuroko to the doctors.

-Time skip as Nigou runs across the screen-

When the team, their coach, and the Generation of Miracles arrived at the hospital's office, all they could do is wait for Kuroko to be alright and wake up.

~Kuroko's POV~

I wake up in a white room as I was lying in a bed and then I remembered of what had happened to me as I sat up; then the door opens in revealing familiar green hair with green eyes and wears glasses person that Kuroko knew all too well as it was Midorima Shintarou as Midorima said, "So Kagami told me that you passed out during practice, is that true." "Yes." I said as he doesn't look into Midorima's eyes and Midorima understand why as Midorima said, "Okay well I'm going to take a small blood sample to see of what's going on." As soon as I heard Midorima said 'blood sample' I start to freak out after what happen with Kise. Midorima grabs the shots as he walks over to me, but I then jumps out of the bed, and tries to stay away from Midorima as I said, "N-No, st-stay away from me." "Kuroko listen all it is, is a blood test , and that's it." "You're-You're not going to give it to Kise-kun, are you?" Midorima gives a disgusted look and shook his head as he said, "No I'm not, Kuroko. Now can you please hold still for me?" I nod my head as Midorima walks over to me, wipes my arm with rubbing alcohol and then iodine; then gives ,e a shot in getting a little blood into the tube. Midorima then places a small cotton wrap over the needle as he pulls it out and places a Band-Aid over it a she places it on it; he then said, "I'll be right back, Kuroko." I nod my head as I head back into bed in lying down till Midorima comes back as he left the room. Within an hour or so, Midorima came back into the room along with the coach, the team, the Generation of Miracles and their team as well as Akashi said, "Okay Shintarou, what is going on that you had everyone in the same room with Tetsuya?" "Uh well, I-I don't know that this is possible, but Kuroko…your pregnant." Midorima said as it surprised and shocked everyone as Takao said, "C-Come on Shin-chan, stop playing around with us and t-tell us of what's wrong with Kuroko-kun." "I'm not and I did the test many times and the result is the same, Takao." Midorima said with a serious look on his face as I didn't know of what to say or do after I heard that, but unaware that someone got into Midorima's office and took Kuroko's blood sample tube and the result.

-Meanwhile as Nigou was chasing the basketball across the screen-

~Normal POV~

Back at the mental hospital, Haizaki came back to the hospital in visiting Kise in giving him a little gift, and when he arrived at his door. Haizaki knocks on the door as he said, "Special delivery for Kise Ryouta." Kise looks up in seeing Haizaki as he said, "What is it, Haizaki?" "Oh I got this from the hospital earlier that Kuroko is at and I got a blood sample tube of his and a little news about Kuroko himself." Haizaki said as he puts it through an opening through the window and Kise grabs it with his mouth as he was able to open it as he starts to drink Kuroko's blood like there's no tomorrow. He the grabs the paper with his mouth, brings it to his bed, he opens it with his nose and mouth, and he reads the test results as he chuckles like a mad man; said, "So he's carrying my child, I'm really happy to hear that and once I get out. We can be a happy family like I wanted to be." "You will get out Kise, just be patient like I said, okay." Haizaki said and kise nods his head and Haizaki leaves the hospital and Kise said to himself, "Don't worry my precious, Tetsuya, I'll be getting out soon, and then we can be together again as a family." Kise chuckles like a mad man as he couldn't wait for the to come.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Am I Really Free or Not

Ch. 2

Yandere!Kise RyoutaxKuroko Tetsuya

It's been a few weeks since Kuroko found out that he was pregnant, he was against in giving up on the baby, and decides to raise the baby as his own as his team, the coach, the Generation of Miracles, and their teams decided to help Kuroko out even if Kuroko refuses any help at all from them. Today of who is taking care of Kuroko is Mitobei, Murasakibara, Himuro, and Kagami. Originally it was supposed to be only two people, but Murasakibara wanted Himuro to be with him and Kagami decided to help out incase Mitobei needed help. Kuroko had locked himself in his room with Nigou, mostly so Nigou doesn't freak Kagami out, and also he doesn't want to burden anyone with his problems. In the kitchen, Mitobei, Murasakibara, Himuro, and Kagami were making something for Kuroko since one all he can cook is hard boiled eggs and two Kuroko has been having a lot of strange carvings of different mixings in food.

So Murasakibara and Kagami were in charge of the ingredients while Mitobei and Himuro were in charge in making it. Kuroko was still in his room as he was trying to figure out on what to do and then his thoughts were cut off when his cellphone went off. Kuroko picks it up as he answer it and it turned out to be a text as it said, "I heard from a friend of mine about your situation and so I will help you out in anyway that I can. All you have to do is trust me and either call me or text me, Kuroko. –K.D.T.: H. M-" Kuroko wasn't sure of what to say or do so he places his phone aside as his door knocks and Kuroko went up to his bedroom door as he unlocks the door. He opens the door as it revealed Mitobei, Murasakibara, Kagami, and Himuro with a big tray fill with food of all sorts. Kuroko moves out of the way as Kuroko went back into bed and they brought the tray in as it was a stand as they placed it on Kuroko's lap; Nigou doesn't move a muscle as hewatches everything that goes on. Kuroko wasn't sure of what to say to the four and then he finally said, "Thank you Mitobei, Murasakibara, Kagami, and Himuro." "You're welcome Kuroko/Kuroko-chin." The three said as Mitobei nods his head in reply and Kuroko said, "Idakimatsu." As he starts to eat his food, the four including Nigou leaves the room in letting Kuroko eat in peace, and once they left the room. Kuroko started to think about the text that he got on his phone earlier and he decides to reply the text that he got on his phone and he decides to reply the text as he grabs his phone back saying, "How do I know that I can trust you?" Kuroko then sends the texts message as he finishes his food that his friends made for him. As soon as he finished eating his food, his phone goes off again, Kuroko moves his tray aside, grabbed his phone in answering the phone, and he opened his text, but what he saw he starts to scream and cry causing his friends to come into the room. Kagami takes the phone out of his hand and reads it as it read, "Because someone is going to break Kise Ryouta out of the mental hospital and is going to be coming for you, Kuroko." "Th-This is insame." Kagami said and while Mitobei was trying to calm Kuroko down. Himuro and Murasakibara looked at the text; Himuro said, "Taiga, we are going to get everyone and let them know of what's going on." Kagami nodded his head as Murasakibara said, "I'll call Aka-chin and the others in letting them know as well." The two nodded their heads and left the room as Murasakibara calls the Generation of Miracles.

-Meanwhile as darkness takes over the screen-

Back at the hospital, Haizaki came back visiting Kise Ryouta, and he made it to his door as he knocks on it in getting his attention; said, "Kise, listen it looks like that you'll be getting and earlier than expected, because someone has found out of what's going on, and told Kuroko and the others. "Kise doesn't say anything as he growls and tries to rip the clothing apart as he repeats Kuroko's name over and over again. Haizaki smirks at this as he then said, "I'll come and get you as soon as I can, Kise." With that said Haizaki walks away and leaves the hospital with a plan starting to form in helping Kise to escape and then get him back to Kuroko.

-Back at Kuroko's place as Darkness lifts the screen-

Everyone arrived at Kuroko's place as they all read the text message over and over again in trying to figure if it was true or a lie as Aomine said, "For some reason, I sort of trust him or her and I sort of don't." I hate to say, but I agree with Aomine." Kagami said Midorima nodded his head as Murasakibara was eating his snacks. Akashi then thinks for a moment and said, "Alright then Tetsuya, what do you want to do?" "Uh um…well I don't know, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said as he diesn't want any of his friend to get involved with it. Akashi sigh as he rubs the bridge of his nose and said, "Tetsuya, we're trying to help you and your child, so I think that it's best if you call him or her and tell him or her that we need his or her help. "Kuroko nods his head and he grabs his phone clicks on contacts under the text message as he call him or her. The phone rings a few times and someone answer as it was male voice as he said, "We'll be there soon." The phone makes a click sound and Kuroko said, "He-He said that he'll be here soon." "Okay then we'll wait for him." Akashi said as everyone else nodded their heads in waiting for this Mysterious person to help out. Within an hour or so the front door knock as Kurko answer it and when he answer the door. He sees an very familiar group of boys that he could never forget, it was Hanamiya Makoto and his basketball team as everyone were surprised and shocked by this as he and the team walks in and said, "Surprised to see me again, everyone."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Am I Really Free or Not

Ch. 3

Yandere!Kise RyoutaxKuroko Tetsuya

Everyone wasn't sure of what to say or what to do until Kiyoshi said, "So what can we do for you, Hanamiya?" "You mean of what I should do for Kuroko, Kiyoshi." Hanamiya said as he looks at Kiyoshi and Hyuuga said, "Quit screwing around and tell us why you're here, Hanamiya?!" "Well you've all read my text message from me to Kuroko. So you should know of why I am here, Hyuuga." Hanamiya said as he smirks and as Hyuuga wanted to punch the smug right off his face, but then Akashi notice this as he said, "Hold on Junpei; Makoto tell us what is going on right now." "Well let's just say that I heard of some unsettling things from my teammates when they noticed the frequent visit to the mental hospital and so I had to investigate it in finding the person visiting Kise Ryouta is none other than Haizaki Shougo." The Generation of Miracles, Kuroko, and everyone on the team were shocked by the news; Akashi said, " I understand, Makoto, then we'll just have to keep Tetsuya safe." "Heh for once you agree on something with me, but my team will help out in any way that they can to keep Kuroko safe from Kise." Hanamiya said as everyone wasn't sure if they can trust Hanamiya or his team or both in fact since him and his team isn't someone that they can't trust very easy, but then Kuroko said, "I trust you, Hanamiya." "Kuroko are you insane, he-" Kagami said as he was cut off by Hanamiya as he said, "I'm glad that you listen to me, Kuroko. So for now on, myself, and my teammate will be watching and guarding you 24/7, understand. "Kuroko nods his head eventhough he had no choice since he knew everything that is going on with Kise. Hanamiya smirks as he stand up and said, "Excellent, now me and my team will go out every now and to check on things about Kise and Haizaki okay." Kuroko nods his head as Hanamiya and his team leave Kuroko's house in checking up with Kise.

-Meanwhile as a huge spider goes down the screen-

Outside of Kuroko's house, Hanamiya and his team leaves Kuroko's place as they walked up the street as Seto said, "Looks like everything is all set with Kuroko and all we have to do is set up the video cameras all over Kuroko's house in not leaving any blind spot for him, right." "Yes but we have to be careful with his teammates, the Generation of Miracles, and their teammates as well in so they don't get involved with the plan. "Hanamiya said with a smirk on his face and then Hara said, "That's true Hanamiya, but how are going to get Kuroko away from everyone?" "We'll have to gain his trust and lead him away from the team, Hara." Hanamiya said as they all went back to their homes in getting ready for the next phase pf the plan.

-Time skip to the spider going back up the screen-

As the days went by, Kuroko's team, the Generation of Miracles, and their teammates including Hanamiya and his team helped Kuroko out in any way that they can, but unaware to Kuroko and the others. Hanamiya and his team puts up cameras all over of the house in not leaving any blind spot what so ever. Kuroko still locks himself in his room as he is now about 4 weeks in pregnancy as Mibuchi and Mitobei were in the room with him in trying to help him out in any way that they could for Kuroko, but he still tries to push them away as he doesn't want them involve with Kise, if he was really coming after him. His team, the Generation of Miracles and their teammates were starting to get worry about Kuroko and about the baby as they try to figure out something to do for Kuroko since all he does is stay in his room all day and never comes out at all. Hanamiya notices this as he thinks it's time for the next phase as Hanamiya said, "Why don't you go out or something in taking Kuroko out somewhere or something?" "Yes and we have, but Tetsu refuses to go anywhere." Aomine said as he was spinning the basketball on his finger and Hanamiya smirks as he said, "Well why don't I take him somewhere with me and my team." "Not with you he's not, Hanamiya." Imayoshi said and the Kagami said, "That's right, Kuroko is not going anywhere with alone." "okay then you all can come along as well." Hanamiya said which left the others speechless as Hanamiya chuckles at this and Kagami then goes to Kuroko's room in getting Kuroko.

When he got to Kuroko's room, Kagami enters his room, and said, "Kuroko, it's time to go out." "I don't want to." Kuroko said and Kagami gets angry at this as he was about to grab him, but Mitobei and Mibuchi blocks Kagami from doing so and Kagami said, "Look Kuroko if you don't go out, then one it won't wont be good for the baby and two I was thinking of getting you a large vanilla shake from Maji Burgers." "R-Really, Kagami?" Kuroko sais as his eyes widen and he was smiling and Kagami said, "Yes." "Alright let's go then." Kuroko said as he passes by the three and leaves his room as they follow Kuroko out of his room; out of his house as everyone follows them, but they didn't notice Hanamiya turns on a recording camera as he goes out with them.

-Time skip to Kise's eyes appearing on the screen-

After Kagami got Kuroko his vanilla shake as a large and they continue to walk down the streets. Hanamiya then notices a bar as he then said, "Hey does anyone want to go to the bar and possibly do a little singing?" "You that might work, come on Tetsu." Aomine said as he leads Kuroko to the bar as the others follow. As they enter inside of the bar, Kagami helps Aomine in getting Kuroko on stage, and then once they got him up there. Everyone got their seats and Kuroko didn't know of what to do, but all of the sudden a song came him as he starts to sing.

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation,

And it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know!

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care

What they're going to say

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway!

As Kuroko continues to sing his song, he doesn't realize that he was pointing at Hanamiya as he was recording the whole thing and he smirks at this.

It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back,

The past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go

When I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway!

After Kuroko sings his song, everyone were clapping and cheering, but then Hanamiya said, "Sing another song, Kuroko!" "A-Alright." Kuroko said as he gets ready for another song and he finally figured out a song as he starts to sing.

Listor Lu Jineil Los Agna

(AGUNA no uta wa ai no uta)

Ohroizz Wellt Mollvait…

(onegaishi koi o hakobu nari…)

Vi Kizz El Muse Feilis Wiltz Agna

(AGUNA no uta wa MYŪZU no uta)

Enne Fel Colfin Reijistar…

(soushi oto wa michibiite…)

kare no hi no nukumori

mune no oku nokotteru

mahou no jubaku ga

tokete yuku…

taiyou no hi ga

daichi e to KISU suru youni

towa no rinne o

koi no na no shita

tsumugiaou

ikusen iku oku no toki

anata ni deau tabi o shite mo

kanarazu mitsukeru kara

kono ai wa RIINKĀNĒSHON

hoshi ni chikau

hanasanai yo

sono te e to KUCHIDZUKE o

Kuroko finishes his singing, no one notices that Hanamiya had recorded the whole thing as he continues to record as everyone cheered and clapped for him as Kuroko gets off of the stage; said, "I would like to head home now, I'm tired now. "Alright then and you do need your rest for the baby's health. "Riko said as they get up and left the bar in heading back to Kuroko's place. When they made it back to Kuroko's place, they all decided at to stay at Kuroko's place as Kuroko protested at first, but they won against Kuroko's protest, they all went back in getting their futons as they set up in the living room. As they were all set up, they went to sleep as Kuroko took his shower, and then he went to bed as he went to sleep, but no one notice that Hanamiya stopped recording with his video camera that he had; went out in getting the video sent to him as he goes out of Kuroko's house in meeting up with him.

-Time skip to spider going across the screen-

Hanamiya made it to the meeting spot in the woods and then he heard someone walking towards him as he said, "It's about time you showed up." "Sorry I had to go take care of some things, but do you have it, Hanamiya. "The man said as Hanamiya nods his head as he hands him the camera; said, "Here it is and it has a special massage to Kise Ryouta, Haizaki." "Perfect, Kise will be pleased to hear that for him to get more motivated for him to escape in seeing his beloved Kuroko Tetsuya once again." Haizaki said as he takes the camera out of Hanamiya's hand and Hanamiya said, "Also Kuroko trust me already as the others don't, but I'll get Kuroko away from them, and bring him back here in having him to meet with Kuroko." Excellent. Well I'll see you around, Hanamiya." Haizaki said as they went their ways as Hanamiya went back to Kuroko's place and Haizaki went to go see Kise.

-Time skip as Kise's eyes appear on the screen-

Haizaki made it back to the mental hospital ,Haizaki walks down the hallway with a camera and a Taser gun in both of his hands as the workers and police officer were on the ground unconscious. Haizaki made it to Kise's door, knocks on it, and then Kise looks at Haizaki as Haizaki said, "It's time Kise, but before I let you out. There is something that you need to see as it is a little massage from your beloved Kuroko Tetsuya." "Give it to me now!" Kise said as he runs up to the door and starts to bang on it with his head like a mad man. Haizaki chuckles as he unlocks the door, gives Kise a helping hand in getting the white wrapping cloth off of him as the was left open, Haizaki hands Kise the video camera as he said, "Don't worry there is plenty more of Kuroko at home." Kise immediately took the camera from Haizaki's hand and Kise play the video as he watches it all the way through; then when he gets to the part when Kuroko is singing. It was like to Kise that Kuroko was confessing to him and Kise said, "Don't worry my beloved Tetsuya, I'll come and save you again." "Ready to go, Kise?" Haizaki said and Kise doesn't say a thing as he walks out of the room as Haizaki follows Kise out of the room. They then walked out of the building and Haizaki leads Kise to his car as they climbed into it as it was a red mustang. Haizaki starts his car and drives away, but then Kise said, "Haizaki, what made you want to help me?" "Well I know that you want revenge on the Generation Miracles for taking your Kuroko away and so I wanted to help you out in getting your Kuroko back to you with the help with Hanamiya, of course. Into answer your question, well I want to be back as one of the Generation of Miracles." Haizaki said as Kise learns back in his seat and said, "Alright then, I'll let you take my spot in the Generation of Miracles, if you help me to my Kuroko Tetsuya back, and to make sure that no one interferes with us ever again." Kise said and Haizaki chuckles and said, "You got yourself a deal, Kise." "Excellent." Kise said as Haizaki continues to drive and they soon arrived at Haizaki's house as Haizaki said, "I've prepared a guest room especially for you, Kise." "Thank you." Kise said as Haizaki pulls his car up the driveway, parks his car, and turns off the ignition as they both got out of the car. Haizaki leads Kise unto his house and to his room as Haizaki said, "This is going to be your room and if you need anything. I'll be down the hallway from you." "All right then, Haizaki." Kise said as Haizaki walks away and Kise enters his room as there was a bed with tons of TV screen with Kuroko in his room and inside of his house; on the walls of Kise's room are pictures of Kuroko as Kise sits down on the bed he said, "Soon my darling Tetsuya, soo I'll save you and then we can be together as a loving family with our baby."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Am I Really Free or Not

Ch. 4

Yandere!Kise RyoutaxKuroko Tetsuya

As the months went by, Kuroko went back to the hospital with everyone in finding out of the gender of the baby as Hanamiya was recording everything as they don't notice it, and Midorima was the doctor for Kuroko since he was certified for it. As they wait for the news with Kuroko in his hospital bed, Kuroko was laying in bed as his stomach was now 3-4 months, and Kuroko was excited about the gander of the baby as Midorima had enter the room with a nurse as Midorima said, "So you ready to find out of what gender the baby is?" "Yes I am, Midorima-kun." Kuroko said as the nurse turns on the machine and Midorima puts on the clear gel on the handle. Once the machine was ready, Midorima puts the handle covered with gel on Kuroko's stomach, and Kuroko shivers on how cold it was as the pictures of the baby appears on the ultrasound screen. Midorima starts to move the handle just a little bit to the left as they could see the baby's heart beating and it moving around as they see the baby moving, but then Kagami and Aomine notices that the baby's hands and arms as if it was shooting a basketball in a basketball basket, and Aomine said as Kagami chuckles at the same time as Aomine, "Looks like the baby has your basketball genes as it wants to play basketball." "Well the 'it' is a boy and girl, they are fraternal twins." Midorima said as the nurse jolts down the information and then Akashi said, "Well we may have two new members of the Generation of Miracles and also that's probably the reason why Tetsuya has such a big and strange appetite." Kuroko gives Akashi a sort of glare as everyone chuckles at this and then Midorima stops as he pulls away; said as the nurse cleans Kuroko's stomach, "Well you have two healthy babies and you'll be die in about 3-5 more months, Kuroko." "All right thanks Midorima-kun." Kuroko said as he was very happy about it and Mibuchi helps Kuroko out of the bed, Midorima then comes back to the room, and they all left the hospital, but unaware that Hanamiya had recorded everything in so Kise see at Haizaki's place.

-Meanwhile as darkness covered the screen-

Kise was very happy in seeing on one of the TV screens that connects to one of Hanamiya's camera as he has learned about the genders of the babies and that they were fraternal twins. Kise lays down in bed chuckling like a mad man and said, "Ah~ I can't believe that I'm going to be a father as my beloved Tetsuya is the mother of my children." Kise starts to chuckles like crazy as he tries to figure out on how he meet up with Kuroko with the help of Hanamiya and Haizaki.

-Back to Kuroko's place as the darkness lift the screen-

In the late afternoon, Kuroko started to have his strange appetite again as Kagami, Himuro, and Murasakibara were making whatever it was, and the others wonder of how Kuroko can eat that stuff without getting sick. While Kuroko waits for his for Mibuchi and Mitobei were keeping Kuroko occupied by watching some TV; then the three came in with a tray of food that's like mixed together. Kuroko took the food and ate it away like it was nothing until there was nothing left as he said, "More please." They weren't surprised at this as they took the tray and want back to the kitchen; continued to make food and take care of Kuroko.

-Time skip to Kise's eyes appearing on the screen-

The months passed very quickly as Kuroko was in bed resting, but then Kuroko felt an excruciating pain in his lower abdomen a she starts to scream at the top of his lungs as Mitobei and Mibuchi came in and Mibuchi said, "What is it, Kuroko? What's wrong?" "I-I think it's time!" Kuroko said as he was in pain and Mitobei went to get everyone as Mibuchi helps Kuroko out of the bed. As soon as Mitobei woke everyone up about Kuroko, everyone got to their cars as Mibuchi carries Kuroko bridal style to his car. Mibuchi places Kuroko in the front seat as Izuki helps him opening the front passenger door, Mibuchi gently and carefully places Kuroko up front, he then buckles Kuroko up as he closes the door, Mibuchi then goes around in getting in the front seat on the driver side, he opens the door and climbs in , buckles up, starts the car as he pulls out of the drive way, and the others follows behind as Kuroko was screaming in pain. As they arrived in the hospital, they all parked their cars, got out of their cars, Mibuchi parked his car unbuckles his seatbelt and Kuroko's seatbelt, Mibuchi got out of his car, went around to Kuroko's side, opens the door, carefully lifts Kuroko up bridal style as Hyuuga and Kiyoshi brought out a wheelchair for Kuroko, and Mibuchi places Kuroko in the wheelchair, and Aomine pushes Kuroko into the hospital as the others follow behind into the hospital, but no one didn't notice Hanamiya was still outside as he pulls out his phone out of his pocket, and texts Haizaki in letting him know that it's time. Inside of the hospital, doctors and nurses came up to Kuroko and his friend in leading them to the waiting room as they take Kuroko into the delivery room, but unaware to anyone was there was a very familiar blond with the nurses as they take Kuroko away. Kuroko arrived to the delivery room as the nurses and the doctors help Kuroko onto the bed and when Kuroko onto the bed he hoped that he was seeing things. When he saw one of the doctors with yellow eyes and all could Kuroko do is hope for that he was seeing things. Once everything was all set, one of the nurse said, "Do you wish to have one of your friends to be with you?" Before Kuroko could say anything, he felt someone places their hand on his shoulder, Kuroko looks up in seeing the doctor with yellow eyes as Kuroko's eyes widen as he realize of who it was, and Kuroko then looks back to the nurse as he said, "N-No it's okay." He didn't want anyone to get hurt while he was here and then more excruciating pain appeared as the doctor said, "All right he's ready now." As Kuroko started to push when the doctors told him to and he was holding into Kuroko's hand as he was squeezing it as hard as he could as he was in pain. After a few minutes of pushing, the first baby which is a girl with yellow blond hair and light blue eyes; then after pushing for another few minutes. The baby boy comes out as he has light blue hair, yellow eyes; the nurses then cleans the two up as they were placed in two small beds as the doctor said, "So what would you like to name the two, Kuroko-san?" "The boy will be Kiru and the girl Kitsu. As for the surname Kise-Kuroko, with be perfectly." Kuroko said as he could feel his smirk on his face and the doctors wrote down the names as the nurses then said, "Would you like for me to get your friends, Kuroko-san." "N-No not yet, let me rest for a few hours. "Kuroko said as he starts to get tired and the nurse nodded her head as they all left the room except for him. As soon as the door closes, he removes his mouth mask and nurses' hat as Kuroko was terrified and he said, "Did you miss me, my beloved Tetsuya?" "N-No, but how did you did you get out, Kise?" Kuroko said and Kise leans down to Kuroko's face as he said, "Let's just say that I had some help in so that we can be together again as a family. So until then, my beloved Tetsuya." Kise said as he puts on the mask and hat back on and left the room as Kuroko then falls to sleep, but he was more terrified to find out that Kise was back.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Am I Really Free or Not

Ch. 5

Yandere!Kise RyoutaxKuroko Tetsuya

After a good four hours had past, Kuroko wakes up as there was a nurse checking on the babies, and then she notice was awake as she said, "Oh your awake, how are you feeling, Kuroko-san?" "I'm good, thanks." Kuroko said as the nurse walks over to Kuroko's bed in adjusting it in making him to sit up and the nurse said, "Would you like to hold your babies, Kuroko-san?" "Yes and can you tell my friends in the waiting ti come as well." Kuroko said as the nurse nods her head as she gently picks up the two, walks over to Kuroko as she hands them to him, Kuroko hold onto the two as he felt like crying of happiness, and then the nurse left the room in getting Kuroko's friends. In the waiting room, everyone was waiting to hear the news about Kuroko and then they heard the nurse said, "Kuroko-san's friends?" They all stand up as the nurse said, "Kuroko-san is awake now with two healthy babies and he wishes to see you all now." They all nodded their heads as they headed to to Kuroko's room, but unaware to them Hanamiya's phone vibrates as he answer it and it was a text from Haizaki as it read, "Time for Phase 2 of the plan." Hanamiya smirks as he replies, "Okay and so far no one suspects a thing." Hanamiya clicks send as he puts his phone away and follows them to Kuroko's room. As they arrived at Kuroko's room, once everyone was inside of Kuroko's room, they were about to say something when a nurse walks into the room as she said, "Sorry for interrupting, but this came in for you, Kuroko-san." The nurse holds in her hand in showing them of what it looked like a VHS tape as it read, "A Deal' and Akashi said, "Put the tape on, now." The nurse doesn't hesitate as she puts the tape in and she turns on the TV.

The Tape started to play as it shows Kise Ryouta as he said, "Hello my beloved Tetsuya, I just want to make to a deal with you, but first I would like to tell you something." Everyone was quiet of what was going on as Kuroko was holding the two in his arms and then Kise said, "I want you to come and find me in three days alone to talk to you alone and no police involve or else your dear friend of your is going to pay the price." The camera moves in showing Kuroko's childhood friend, Origawa Shigou, tied up in a chair, and beaten up as Origawa said, "K-Kuroko, p-please help me. "Origawa!" Kuroko said as the camera moves back to Kise and he said, "Remember Tetsuya, you have three days to come and find me or your friend is going to take the penalty for you. Also no police involve or else." The screen starts to go static, Kuroko starts to cry as he holds onto the babies and Aomine punches the wall next to him as Akashi said, "Daiki, I'd advise you not to do that since we are in the hospital, but for now we need to figure in how to save Tetsuya's friend from Ryouta, and figure out on how to do it without Tetsuyaheading out to find him" Everyone nodded their heads as the nurse leaves the room, but before Akashi said, "Please inform the police right away about the situation, ma'am." "Yes sir." The nurse said as she left the room and the door closes behind. As the Generation of miracles tries to talk things, Kuroko didn't want anyone to get hurt especially his childhood friend since he didn't want any of his friends, but now he looks at the babies, no one doesn't notice the smirk from Hanamiya.

-Meanwhile as Darkness covers the screen-

Kise was in the basement with Origawa as Haizaki appeared and Kise said, "I trust that Tetsuya got my message, Haizaki." "Yes and it's only the matter of time, Kise." Haizaki said as Kise chuckles and said, "Excellent, but for I'm going to play with Tetsuya's friend till he gets here or till his friend breaks on me." Alright just don't kill him since we need him alive in order to have Kuroko back to you, Kise." Haizaki sais and Kise nods his head as he grabs a whip and starts to whip Origawa as Origawa screams in pain; Kise laughs like a mad man as Haizaki the leaves the basement in letting Kise to have a little fun.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Am I Really Free or Not

Ch. 6

Yandere!Kise RyoutaxKuroko Tetsuya

Two days has passed as the Generations of miracles and the team were still trying to figure out on how save Origawa; the police were on the search for Origawa and Kise and Kise's helper, Haizaki. Kuroko kept his door closed as he was taking care of Kiru and Kitsu as he was bottle feeding them both at the same time. As Kuroko was feeding Kiru and Kitsu, Kuroko still think that in order to save his childhood friend, he would give himself up to Kise, and as he was thinking there was knocking on the door as he said, "C-Come in." The door opens in revealing Hanamiya as Kuroko said and he closes the door behind him as he walks in, "H-Hanamiya, what do you want?" "I thought that I come and see on how you are doing." Hanamiya said and Kuroko said, "O-Oh I'm okay Hanamiya and just taking care of Kiru and Kitsu in feeding them right now." "You don't seem to be okay, Kuroko. You're worried about your friend, aren't you?" Hanamiya said as Kuroko looks away and starts to cry as he said, "I-It's my fault a-and now my friend Origawa got caught in between in this. I-I don't know of what to do anymore, Hanamiya." "Kuroko I think that I may know where Kise is." Hanamiya said as Kuroko was surprised and shocked in hearing this and Kuroko said, "A-Are you sure, Hanamiya?" Yes and I'll tell the others about it, but you have to promise me that you won't leave your home until its safe, do you understand." Hanamiya said as Kuroko nods his head and Hanamiya went to the living room as everyone gathered in the living room and then Hanamiya said, "Everyone listen, I know that you all don't trust me, but I may know where Kise Ryouta is." "How do you know, Makoto?" Akashi said and Hanamiya said, "Because I saw him at the hospital and I saw where he was going." "WHAT?!" Everyone said as they were shocked by this and then Hyuuga said, "How did you know, Hanamiya?" "I saw him take off his disguise as he was leaving the hospital and I also saw Haizaki Shougo with him." Hanamiya said and Imayoshi said, "Isn't that the Ex-member of Generation of Miracles, Aomine?" "Yes, but I have a bad feeling of now the two have team up since they are both the copycat player." Aomine said as the others nodded their heads and Imayoshi said, "Geez two copy cats players is going to be more difficult than I thought, it's going to be like playing against the Genius twins, and also they may already know Kuroko's situation, too." "I hate to say this, but he's right, and no matter what we will protect, Kuroko-kun." Kiyoshi said as everyone smiles and Akashi said, "All right, show us where Kise Ryouta is, Makoto." Okay then let's go." Hanamiya said and Hanamiya leads the way as the others followed and Kuroko stayed behind as Mibuchi and Mitobei stayed behind with Kuroko in making sure that he was safe.

-Time Skip to spiders going across the screen-

As they continued to walk and followed Hanamiya, they were in the middle of the woods, and then Hyuuga said, "So how much further is it, Hanamiya?" "Well…we're here actually." Hanamiya said and before anyone could react Hanamiya's teammate and Haizaki's teammates appeared out of nowhere as they started to attack. They didn't have time to defined themselves as they were getting punched and kicked till they were unconscious, Hanamiya smirk at this and then said, "He's all yours, Kise." Hanamiya chuckles as he, his team, and Haizaki's team walks away from them in heading back to Haizaki's place.

-Meanwhile at Kuroko's place as the spiders went away from the screen-

Mitobei and Mibuchi were helping Kuroko with the laundry but then Mibuchi's phone goes off, and Mibuchi answer his phone as it was a text as it read, "Reo, Hanamiya betrayed us. Hurry and take Kuroko out of Japan immediately before Ryouta and the others comes and gets Kuroko. So take him to Taiga's home in America, right now." Mibuchi nods his head and looks at Mitobei as he nods his head as they both hurried in gathering his things. Mibuchi goes to get Kuroko as he arrived to his room as he enters the room and said, "Kuroko, listen we have to go now. Akashi and the others were attacked as Hanamiya betrayed them and-" "just let him come I-I don't want any more of my friends to get hurt because of me." Kuroko said as he starts to cry and Mibuchi was surprised by this and Mibuchi said, 'I know, but this is the only way. "N-No p-please no more." Kuroko said as he was crying and then Mibuchi was hit on the back of the head as he falls forward and is now unconscious as Mibuchi fell. It revealed Kise Ryouta with the same crazed smile and lust filled eyes as Kuroko was terrified, the twins were crying in their cradles, and Kise said, "Tetsuya, my beloved, I finally found you after such a long time." "K-Kise?" Kuroko said as he was scared and Kise walks towards to Kuroko as he still had the same look on his face. Kuroko starts to back away from Kise as Kise continues to walk towards him , but then bumps behind his bed as he falls backwards, lands on the bed, and just as when he was about to back away. Kise was on top of him as he straddles his legs as Kise said, "I can't believe that I get to have you, forever." Kuroko was about to say something when something jumps on top of Kise and then jumps as it lands next to Kuroko's head. Kuroko heard a very familiar bark as Kuroko looked to see it was Nigou as he was growling and barking; Kise said, "Oh Nigou don't you remember , it's me Kise Ryouta." Nigou then stops growling and barking as it then starts to bark and pant, and wags its tail happily. Kise smirks at this as he pets Nigou on his head and then Nigou leaves the room in leaving Kise with Kuroko alone. Kise then looks back to Kuroko; Kise then leans down to Kuroko, and then places his lips onto Kuroko's lips. Kuroko's eyes widen a she starts to struggle and Kise smirks as he then pushes his tongue into Kuroko's mouth. They had a little tongue war as Kise pulls away and Kise said, "Now that's the taste that I've longed for and now you're going to be mine forever. "Before kuroko could say anything, Kise places a white handkerchief over Kuroko's mouth, and Kise said, "Sweet dream, my beloved Tetsuya." Kuroko's eyes starts ti get heavy as he then passes out as the last thing he sees is Kise's smirk.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Am I Really Free or Not

Ch. 7

Yandere!Kise RyoutaxKuroko Tetsuya

(Warning: Sexual Themes)

Kuroko wakes up as he finds in a very familiar room that he could never forget. Kuroko tries to get up, but it felt like something was holding him down, and Kuroko looks to see his wrist and ankles were chained against the corners of the bed. Kuroko starts to struggle in hope in getting out of it, but it was no use as the door opens in revealing that it was Kise as he said as he walks towards him, "Well, well, well, well, did you sleep well, my beloved Tetsuya?" "K-Kise, l-let me go, now. What about my friend?" Kuroko said as Kise lies down next to Kuroko, "No, because if I did, then you'll leave me, and about your friend. Well let's just say that he couldn't take it anymore and he passed out as he is now broken. So I had my friends to take him to the hospital." "You-You monster! Why? Why did you-" Kuroko was cut as Kise chuckles and then he places his head on Kuroko's chest in listening to his heart beat. Kuroko shivers as he then felt Kise licks his chest and then Kise gets up as he licks up to his neck to his ear. He then nibbles on her ear a she said, "So beautiful and cute, my beloved Tetsuya." "S-Stop it, Kise." Kuroko said as he whimpers as Kise chuckles at this and Kise starts to play with Kuroko's nipples; said, Why and don't worry the babies are asleep; I have you all to myself, Tetsuya." Kuroko whimper as he tries to hold back his moan, but Kise wasn't going to have that as he pulls his hand away from Kuroko's chest, and he goes to his neck in between his shoulder; he bites on it in drawing blood as Kuroko screams in pain. Kise smirks as this as he pulls away and starts to lick up the blood from Kuroko. Kuroko whimpers from the pain as tears started to fall from his light blue eyes and Kise noticed this as he goes to Kuroko's face; starts to lick the tears. Kise pulls away from Kuroko's face and said, "Don't cry, Tetsuya, I promise to make you feel really good." Kuroko shivers at this as he whimper and Kuroko knew that it was going to be a long night for him, too.

-Time Skip to basketball rolling across the screen-

The next morning, Kuroko woke up as he covered in bites and hickeys, he looks over to his sides in seeing Kise wasn't in bed at all, and then the door opens in revealing Kise with a tray, as Kise said, "Oh good morning, Tetsuya. I made breakfast for you, and don't worry about Kiru and Kitsu. I took care of them last and this morning. Kuroko doesn't say anything as Kise walks over with the tray and when Kise was next to him. Kise then said, "Well here's your breakfast of eggs, toast, and beacon with milk to drink. Also I know how much you love it when I feed you, so for now on Tetsuya , I'll be feeding you like before." Before Kuroko could protest, Kise puts the food in his mouth, and then pulls Kuroko into a kiss as he pushes the food into Kuroko's mouth in making him eat. Kuroko didn't like to be fed like this, but he had to endure this if he wants to stay on Kise's good said. After everything was gone, Kise pulls away from Kuroko a she takes it down to the kitchen, and puts it in the sink as he then cleans the dishes. While Kise was cleaning the dishes, Kuroko was trying to think of a way in getting of the chain, he most likely knew that telling Kise that he loves him couldn't work since he already done it in order to escape, and then Kuroko thought of another idea when he remember when Mibuchi said that Hanamiya betrayed them. Kuroko then started to think that maybe Hanamiya recorded him when he was singing that night. So Kuroko tries to calm himself and the took a few deep breaths ; then Kuroko starts to sing.

I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they see

But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-aah mmh

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-aah mmh, mmh-mmh, mmh-mmh

While Kise was washing the dishes as he puts the last dish away, he heard Kuroko singing, and he ran back to his room as he finds Kuroko singing.

But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

The way you did once upon a dream

I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they see

But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream

When Kuroko finished singing, Kuroko notices Kise at the doorway, and Kuroko said, "O-Oh Kise I didn't know you were there." "It's okay Tetsuya, but you were about me." Kise said as Kuroko nods his head and causes himself to blush; kise smiles and said, "Do you really mean it, Tetsuya~?" "Yes, yes I do, Kise." Kuroko said as he really wanted to slap himself for it and Kise walks over to Kuroko as he was nervous of what Kise was going to do. Kise then climbs on the bed as he climbs on top of Kuroko with legs in between Kuroko and Kise leans down to Kuroko as Kuroko closes his eyes in being afraid of what Kise miles and then start to sing in which Kuroko was surprised.

Tsukikage no sea

Watatte oide

Sono te ni ima

Ai ga mezameru kara

Kuroko doesn't know why, but for some reason Kuroko felt very relax and calmed as Kise continues to sing; then Kuroko joins in singing with him as Kise started to undo Kuroko's chains on both wrists and both of his ankles.

Towa wo utau

Shiosai no koe

Zutto anata sagashi tsuzuketeta

Meguriau unmei wo daite

Kono sekaijuu kara ai no uta wo atsume

Sono kotoba sono yume tsugeyou

Watashi wa tada anata no tame umareta mamoribito

After they finished singing, Kise pulls Kuroko into a hug as Kuroko's heart was beating very fast, and kise then said, "I'm not chaining you up anymore unless you need to be punished, but promise that you won't leave me ever again, Tetsuya." "Y-Yes I promise, but Kise can I take a shower now." Kuroko said as Kise chuckles and said, "Yes of course, but might as well take it together since I haven't taken one yet." Kuroko blushes as Kise picks Kuroko up bridal style and carried Kuroko to the bathroom as they both took their showers together. As they were taking a shower, Kuroko was trying best in not to moan as Kise was cleaning his body, and Kise licks his lips as he said, "Well Tetsuya I wasn't expecting you to be this pent up. Did you really miss me that much~?" "Ahh…ngh…K-Kise, there's no way that I missed you." Kuroko said as he tries to hide his embarrassment and Kise chuckles as he kisses Kuroko's ear; said, "So cute Tetsuya." Kuroko then unconsciously leans against Kise and then Kise then turns Kuroko around in so he was facing him. Kise starts to grind against him Kuroko as they both moan and Kuroko consciously wraps his arms around Kise's neck. Kise smirks as he then pulls Kuroko into a loving and passionate kiss as Kuroko back; Kise continues to grind against Kuroko. Kuroko moans in the kiss in allowing Kise to push his tongue into Kuroko's mouth. They had a little war as Kise won and Kuroko moans and they both came as Kise pulls away from Kuroko; said, "I love you Tetsuya." Beofr Kuroko could stop himself, Kuroko said, "I-I love you too, Kise." 'Wait what did I just say? Did I just say that I love him?!' Kurokosaid as he was freaking out in the inside and Kise smiles at this as he said, "That makes very happy to hear that, Tetsuya. Now let's finish up in the shower and that we can have lunch or do whatever you want to do." Kuroko nods his head and Kise helps in cleaning Kuroko up in the shower.

After their shower was done, Kise lent Kuroko one of his clothes, but it was too big for him as the t-shirt as falling off of his shoulder and the pant swas already falling off, and so that didn't work so Kise went to look around if Hanamiya or Haizaki brought in Kuroko's clothes somewhere. As Kise was looking around, Kuroko was sitting on the bed in trying to figure out on what came over him during when they took a shower, and Kuroko remembered when how he felt after he left the hospital after visiting Kise. But Kuroko didn't know if it was really love or just pity. Just as Kuroko was trying to figure it out, Kise came back to the room with Kuroko's clothes as Kise said, "I found your clothes, Tetsuya." "O-Oh that's good to know, Kise." Kuroko changes out of Kise's clothes; into his clothes. After Kuroko was all dressed , they both heard the twin crying, and so they both left the room in heading to a room that was down the hallway. When they arrived to the room, the twins were in a huge crib, and they both walked to the twins. Kise gently picked up Kiru and gently picks up Kitsu as they went to the kitchen in getting their milk ready. As Kuroko and Kise were in the kitchen with the twins in Kise's arms, Kise hands Kiru to Kuroko as Kise goes into the cabinet, and grabs the powder and the bottles in making the babies' milk. Kise mixes the powder milk with hot water in the bottle and once it was ready. Kise walks over with the two bottles, he hands Kuroko a bottle as Kise take Kiru from Kuroko and Kuroko takes the bottle and feeds Kitsu with the bottle. As they were feeding the twins, Kuroko couldn't help, but smile and he was getting a warm feeling in his heart as Kuroko looked over at Kise as he smile; it felt like Kise was completely different person from before. As Kuroko looked at Kise, Kise then looks over at Kuroko as kuroko turns away, and starts to blush as Kise chuckles at this. As they continued to feed the twin, Kise said, "You're really like a mommy, Tetsuya." "S-So do you Kise, but your more like a daddy, Kise." Kuroko said as Kise chuckles at this and Kuroko actually smiles at this.

Once the babies were done being feed, Kise hands Kiru to Kuroko as he takes the empty bottle form Kuroko in cleaning it, and then Kuroko starts to hum in what sounded like a lullaby as Kise finished cleaning the bottles. He listens to Kuroko as the babies start to fall asleep and Kise walks over to Kuroko. As the babies fell asleep, Kise helps Kuroko up, takes the babies back to their room. When they got back to the babies' room, Kuroko gently places them back in their crib, puts their blanket over their bodies except for their arms and head then Kise wraps his arms around Kuroko's waist as Kise said, "Come on Tetsuya, let's go eat while they sleep." Kuroko nods his head as he follows Kise out of the room and went to the kitchen. When they arrived at the kitchen, Kise then said, "Tetsuya, why don't you go and sit down and relax in the living room. While I make something for the both of us." "Why don't I help out, Kise?" Kuroko said and Kise said as he leans down to Kuroko's ear, "Because I don't want you to hurt yourself, Tetsuya." Kise then kisses his ear as Kuroko shivers before he could protest and he walks to the living room in leaving Kise alone in the kitchen.

As soon as Kise was done, he goes into the living room in getting Kuroko after he had put food on the table, and when he got to the leaving room Kise, "Tetsuya, it's time to eat." "Okay Kise." Kuroko said as he gets up from the coach and follows Kise into the kitchen. When Kuroko saw of what they were having for lunch, he was surprised that for lunch it was a variety of eggs and for to drink it was Vanilla Milkshake and Kuroko then goes to take his seat as Kise holds chair out for him. Kuroko thanked Kise as he seats down and Kise smiles as he pushes Kuroko into the table as Kise said, "Now since you've been Tetsuya. I'll let you eat on your own without me feeding you, okay." Kuroko nodded his head as Kise goes and sits across from him. As soon as they both settled, they place their hands together as they said, "Itadakimatsu." They started to get their food onto their plate and started to eat. As they were eating, Kise notice a newspaper next to him as he grabs it and the title said, "Haizaki Shougo returns as member of Generation of Miracles." Kise smirks at this knowing that their deal was completed as he lays the newspaper aside and continues to eat. As Kuroko continued to eat he kept on getting this nice feeling as he looked at Kise for a quick moment, but it doesn't goes unnoticed by Kise as he said, "Is there something wrong, Tetsuya." "N-No i-it's just I'm getting a warm feeling inside of me right now for some reason, Kise." Kuroko said as Kise smirks and said, "Maybe you're falling for me more, Tetsuya." Kuroko turns crimson red and turn his head away as Kise chuckles at this. Kise then reaches across the table, places his index finger and thumb under Kuroko's chin in making Kuroko to turn his head in looking straight at Kise as Kise then gives Kuroko a quick kiss on the lip and said, "So cute, Tetsuya." Kise let's go of Kuroko's chin as Kuroko continues to eat his food as quick as possible and Kise just chuckles at this as he continues to eat. As they were eating, none of them notice that just outside of the window, someone with black messy hair and black eyes were watching them, and the person leaves in searching for the Generation of miracles or Kuroko's team from Seirin.

-Meanwhile as the basketball rolls across the screen-

Back to the Generation of Miracles, Seirin, Touou, Kaijou, Rakuzan, Shuotoku, and Yosen, they were all at Kuroko's place just after they found out that Kuroko was taken, and the team had patches of Band-Aids from the ambush. As they were taking in the news of Kuroko being taken, Mibuchi came into the room with a newspaper as he said, "Everyone you may want to look at this." Akashi was the first to take the newspaper as the others gathered around Akashi in seeing the newspaper and when they read the title. Aomine was the first to get angry as he said, "Is this the reason why the three teamed up?!" "Daiki calm down, I'm furious at this too, but we need to figure out a way in getting Tetsuya, and because I don't think he'll fall for the same trick twice." Akashi said and Kagami flips as he said, "And what we supposed to do Akashi? Sit around and do nothing?!" "That's exactly of what you'll have to do in order to save, Kuroko-kun." An unfamiliar voice said as everyone looked at the door in a man wearing a black cloak and wearing a mask as Kasamatsu said, "And who are you and why are you here? How do you know Kuroko?" "Well for now my name is not important and for why I am here, I'm here to save a really good friend of mine from Kise Ryouta." The mask person said as they didn't know if they could trust him or not and the mask person said, "Also I have information about Kise and Kuroko." "Tell us now!" Akashi said as the mask man chuckles and said, "Very well, I'll tell you everything." They all listened carefully for what the masked man had to say to them about Kise and Kuroko.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Am I Really Free or Not

Ch. 8

Yandere!Kise RyoutaxKuroko Tetsuya

After the masked man explained of what was going on with Kuroko and Kise, they were both shocked and unsure of what was going on, and Coach Riko said, "So you're saying that while Kise has Kuroko at his place. Kuroko is pretending to be in love with Kise or Kuroko is really starting to fall in love with Kise?" "Yes, but I can't be sure of it." The masked man said and then Aomine said, so you want us to sit around and wait for something to happen." "No not quite, Aomine-kun. Since I've known Kuroko-kun for a long time, I believe that Kuroko os most likely wanting to give Kise a second chance." The masked man said and Kagami looked at the mask man as he said, "Hold on how do you Aomine's name?" "I know everything Kagami as I know your Kuroko's new light." The mask man said which surprised everyone as everyone thought to themselves, 'Who is this guy?'

-Meanwhile as Nigou run across the screen-

As they finished eating lunch, Kise took the dishes in getting them cleaned up in the sink as Kuroko was drinking his milkshake in the living room, and then when Kise got done with the dishes. Kise puts the dishes away where they belong, he then walks over to the living room, and sits next to Kuroko as he said, "So how is your milkshake, Tetsuya?" "It's great thanks." Kuroko said and Kise smirks at this as he then said, "Also what was that song that you were humming to the twins? "Oh it was a song the team Captain Shuozou Nijimura used to sing to me when I couldn't sleep nack in Middle School." Kuroko said with a smileon his face and Kise said, "Oh and could you sing it to me, Tetsuya." Kuroko nods his head and starts to sing.

He stays with my some raises

I hurry for my sleep

I can wait to hear it with my song

You are every kind of flower

Every animal I meet

You are nature for al grease and majesty

From your sky to snow true

The fawn to the earth

From your trees the bird master fly

From your ocean the fish can trouble the world

Please nature please dont ever fly away.

He stays with my some raises

I hurry for my sleep

I can wait to hear it with my song

You are every kind of flower

Every animal I meet

You are nature for al grease and majesty

When Kuroko finished his song, Kise was amazed by it as he said, "That was beautiful, Tetsuya." Oh thank you, Kise." Kuroko said and Kise smiles as Kuroko smiles nack; goes back in finishing his milkshake as Kise watches him. Kuroko didn't know of what to do or say as he was drinking his milkshake really quick, but Kuroko doesnotice that his milkshake was empty as he was just sucking on air and Kise chuckles at this as he said, "Oh Tetsuya that's too funny." Kuroko snaps out of his thoughts as he realize of what kise said as he blushes a pink tint across his cheek and Kise chuckles as he takes the empty glass to the kitchen in getting it cleaned up. As Kise was cleaning it up the glass, Kuroko started to think if these feelings that he has been feeling are true, because even though he's been pretending to love Kise, he's getting tru feeling form his heart and sooner or later it will pour out of ii if Kuroko's friends doesn't do something quick. Kise finishes cleaning the glass as he puts it away and walks back to the living room as Kise said, "So is there something or anything that you want to do, Tetsuya?" Kuroko didn't know of what say or to do at first; then Kuroko said, "I-I don't know of what do, Kise." "It's okay Tetsuya, so don't worry about it, but I do have some plans for you, Tetsuya." Kise said in a husky voice in pushing Kuroko back on the couch as Kise started to make love to Kuroko.

-Time Skip as Nigou runs across the screen-

After their love making, Kuroko wakes up after he'd passed out as he was on top of Kise's chest, Kuroko looked at Kise's sleeping form as Kuroko then lifted his hand up on placing it on Kise's cheek, but when he did that. Kise opens his eyes as it scared Kuroko and Kise grabs Kuroko's hand form his cheek as he kisses it and said, "What a nice wake up call for me, Tetsuya." Kuroko blushes as he turns his head away and Kise chuckles at this. Kuroko didn't know of what to do as Kise then pulls Kuroko into another kiss and Kuroko kisses back a skise pushes his tongue into Kuroko's mouth as Kuroko moans in the kiss. Kise pulls away from Kuroko as Kise said, "I'm never letting you go, Tetsuya. Not to anyone else, but me. Do you understand, Tetsuya?" "Y-Yes I understand, Kise." Kuroko said as Kise pulls Kuroko into a loving hug in making Kuroko to listen to his heart beating as Kuroko smiles. For Kuroko it felt very relaxing in listening to his heart and the Kise said, "Why don't we go take a shower, Tetsuya?" Kuroko nods his head in reply as Kise picks him up bridal style to the shower. As Kise helps Kuroko in getting cleaned up, Kuroko couldn't help, but moan in Kise's touch as Kise smiles at this. Kise helped Kuroko in getting his hair and body cleaned up in the shower and Kuroko just leans against Kise in the process. After Kise finished cleaning Kuroko, he helps him in drying him off, and dressed him in his clothes. Kise takes Kuroko out of the bathroom and back into their room as Kise places Kuroko onto their bed and Kise sued, "So what do you want to do today, Tetsuya?" "I-I don't know, Kise, but right now I just want to be with you." Kuroko said as he leans against Kise and Kise just chuckles at this as he hold Kuroko in a loving hug as he wished their day together will never end.

-Meanwhile as the basketball goes across the screen-

Back at Kuroko's place, the masked man was telling them of how they can save Kuroko which is to let him to stay with Kise forever or wait until Kuroko is alone with Kise outside if the house and take Kuroko away from Kise. They all decided to wait on what Kuroko wanted to do base on the information that the masked man told them and then the masked man said, "Well I better get going the." "Where are you going?" Murasakibara said as he blocks the exit and then the masked man said, "I have to go to take care of somethings with Haizaki Shougo and Hanamiya Makoto." "Huh? And how do we know that you won't turn against us?" Murasakibara said and the masked man said, "You have my word that I won't turn against you." Everyone stared at the masked man as Akashi then said, "Very well the, Atsushi please stand aside." Murasakibara moves aside as the masked man walked out of the door and Midorima said, "Akashi, are you sure we can trust him?" "Most likely since he knows Tetsuya really well, Shintarou." Akashi said as this was going to be a long month in trying to save Kuroko.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Am I Really Free or Not

Ch. 9 (Final)

Yandere!Kise RyoutaxKuroko Tetsuya

A few days passed as Kuroko and Kise had never left the house; the twins were doing well as Kise and Kuroko took really good care of them. The morning and afternoon was still the same, but at dinner it would be either Kise making love to Kuroko or eating dinner together. As Kise and Kuroko were feeding the twins in the twins' room, Kuroko looks at Kise as he then said, "Kise, would it be all right if you and me go to a bar tonight?" "Eh Tetsuya, why do you want to go there?" Kise asked unsure of what Kuroko was trying to say and Kuroko said, "Well there is something that I want to say to you, but I want everyone to know about us." As soon as the twins were done with their bottles, Kise takes them both back into their crib after burping them, Kise then walks over to Kuroko, picks him up bridal back to their room, and when they got to their room. Kise sets Kuroko gently onto the bed as Kuroko was about to say something when Kise places his finger on Kuroko's lip and said, "Shhhh you don't need to say anything else, since you finally just confessed to me, Tetsuya." Kise then removes his finger from Kuroko's lips and placed it with his lips as they made love for the rest of the afternoon, unaware that someone was watching them again.

-Meanwhile as Basketballs rolls across the screen-

Back at Kuroko's place, the Generation of Miracles and the team, they were trying to figure out on how to get to Kuroko and then the masked man appeared as he said, "Kuroko and Kise are going to a bar, and I would you like for you all to join as well." "What are you talking, he would have told us?" Kagami said as the masked man said, "Well let's just say that Kuroko is busy, right now with Kise." Everyone was silent and the masked man said, "You can do of what you want, but I'm going to go see, Kuroko." "Hold on tell us this of how you know this and how could we tell if you're telling the truth." Akashi said and the masked man sighed as he said, "I guess I don't have any choice then." The masked man saod as he pulls his hood back down, in revealing his black messy hair, and removes his mask at it reveal his black eyes as the Generation of miracles gasped in surprised and shocked as the man said, "Hey guys it's been a while, hasn't it." "Nijimura Shuozou-senpai!" All the Generation of Miracles said in shocked.

-Meanwhile as Nigou chases after the basketballs across the screen-

After their love making, Kise got Hanamiya and Haizaki to babysit the twins, and Kise and Kuroko took their showers. As soon as Hanamiya and Haizaki arrived, Kise gave them instructions on what to do with the twins, and kise and Kuroko left the house in heading out to the bar, Kise started the car in heading out. As they arrived at the bar, Kise parks his car, and they got out of the car as they went inside, but unaware that a group of prople followed behind them. Kise and Kuroko enter inside of the bar as they sat down at a table. A waitress came over as Kise orders a glass of water and Kuroko orders a Vanilla Milkshake. The waitress wrote down their drinks and went back to the counter in getting their drinks ready. In a few more minutes later, the waitress came back with their drinks in setting them down on the table, and they thanked the waitress as she leaves, but they were unaware that a group was watching them. As they were drinking their drinks, all of the sudden the spot shines on Kuroko, and then the announcer said, "Well it looks like we have a new singer. Come on up here, young man!" Kuroko was confused and surprised by this as he gets up in walking over to the stage. As he got on the stage, the announcer said, "welcome to the stage…" Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko said said as the announcer said and, "Kuroko-san, welcome to the stage, and is there a song that you would like to sing." "Yes there is. Do you have 'Let it Go' by Demi Lovato?" Kuroko said and the announcer nodded his head as he points to the DJer in playing the song. The announcer handed Kuroko the microphone as he leaves the stage and the intro starts to play as Kuroko started to sing.

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, Let it go

Turn my back and slam the door

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in

Heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always had to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well now they know

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn my back and slam the door

And here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let it go, let it go

The cold never bothered me anyway

When Kuroko continued to sing, Kise recognized it even though it was a different version, but he knew that it was a message to Kise in letting go of his fears toward Kise, and Kise continues to listen to Kuroko in singing, but they don't notice the group as they were surprised and shocked by Kuroko's decision as they listen to Kuroko to sing.

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all

Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe

I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve

Let it go, Let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, Let it go,

Turn my back and slam the door

And here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let it go, let it go

The cold never bothered me anyway

Standing - frozen in the life I've chosen

You won't find me, the past is so behind me

Buried in the snow

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go,

Turn my back and slam the door

And here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let it go, let it go

The cold never bothered me anyway...

(let the music go on)

let it go, let it go

Let it go, let it go

As Kuroko finished singing everyone was clapping for Kuroko and the announcer came up as he said, "Well it sounded like to me that, that song was for someone. Is that person here with you tonight, Kuroko-san?" "Yes he's sitting were I was sitting." Kuroko said and right on cue the spotlight land son Kise as the announcer saud, "You there with the blond hair, come up here, and sing a duet with your boyfriend!" Everyone claps as Kise gets up and walks over to stage as he gets on the stage standing next to Kuroko as the announcer hands a another microphone; Kise said, "Then song will be 'Shining Collection' by Iceman." "Okay then let's get it started in here!" The announcer said as the DJer started the song as the intro of the song started to play and then Kise started to sing the beginning of the song.

Garasu no bedo ni toraware no motion

Tesaguri de shukujo wa kamikudaku

Soliday na tail de midara na hane collection

Himei hodo mujaki na yoruga hoshii

Yuuutsu no ori de odoru jiyuu to uso ni tsuranukare

Moroku maichiru puzzle kono shihai kara tobitate

Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete

Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru

Make me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni

Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi

Shikai wo nukedashita panorama no dimension

Kanpeki na gitai wa tada furueru

Cheap na shokushu wa mitsu wo motomeru reaction

Tsumetakutemo hiwai na kimi ga mitai

Nanairo ni moteasobu waki-da-shita kairaku no umi

Kage ga fuchidoru game kono sekai kara uchinuke

Kiss shining kodoku wo katachidori

Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru

Make me shining chirabaru kokoro no kakera

Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni

Kuroko was amazed by Kise's singing, but by also that it was about the both of them, and the they both started to sing, but unaware of the group listening to them as they watched them sing.

Ta-iki wa somaru akaku nureta yubisaki ni habatakenu chou no namida

Subete wa suna ni naru shining, make you cry

As the inrtumental was going, Kuroko looked towards the audience when he notices his team, the Generation of Miracles, his former captain of the team, and their team in the far back as he scream in excitement, "EVERYONE THIS IS WHAT I'VE CHOOSEN!" They nodded in reply as Kise smirks at this when he sees everyone and the two started to sing again.

Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete

Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru

Kill me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni

Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi

Please don't cryin' kodoku wo katachidori

Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru

Make me shining chirabaru kokoro no kakera

Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni

As soon as the song ended, Kuroko's friends left the bar in knowing of Kuroko's decision as they left them be for now on, and Kise and Kuroko were finally to be together just the way they are now as Kise took Kuroko and made love to him as they were finally together, forever and ever.

THE END


End file.
